Le choc des titants
by Krikr
Summary: Après avoir écouté l'histoire de Varric, Cassandra Pentaghast a conclue que le Champion n'était pas la personne nécessaire pour diriger l'Inquisition. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le Héros de Ferelden et ésperer qu'il accepte.


**NdA : Voilà comment j'ai imaginé une rencontre entre le Garde des Ombres et le champion de Kirkwall (ici une championne). Cet O.S n'est pas lié à mon précédent sur DA II et est également la façon dont j'espère (on peut toujours rêver) que débuterai Inquisition**.

**Toujours les mêmes avertissements préalables; Je n'ai pas joué à DA II.**

_Disclaimer : Si Dragon Age était à moi, je le crierai sur tous les toits._

* * *

Le nain venait de terminer son histoire et Cassandra ne savait que penser.

Le Champion s'était trouvé au cœur des événements mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait rien vraiment déclenchée, ni contrôlée. Sortant de la salle où le nain avait raconté son histoire, Cassandra continua à réfléchir. Hawke n'était pas la personne idéale dont la Chantrie avait besoin en ce moment, mais elle pouvait toujours s'avérer utile.

Il restait bien une personne qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire comme nouveau Grand Inquisiteur. Un leader, qui avait pu rassembler un groupe de gens improbable et unir tout Ferlden. Le Héros de Ferelden aurait certainement été la personne idéale pour mettre fin à la guerre Templiers-Mage.  
Mais personne ne savait où il était. Il avait disparu il y avait quelques années et ni le Roi de Ferelden ni celui d'Orzammar ne savaient où il était.  
" Et dire que jusqu'à l'année dernière on savait parfaitement où il était." grommela la Chercheuse.  
" Est ce que le nain vous a révélé où était le champion ? " demanda sa compagne  
" Rien de plus que nous ne soupçonnions déjà je le crains. Si ce n'est pire. " lui répondit Cassandra.  
" Ah bon ? Pire ? " fit Léliana, intriguée.  
" Oui. Le Champion n'était l'instigateur d'aucun des événements qui lui sont attribués et n'en a jamais eu le contrôle. "  
" Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas la personne qu'il nous faut. "  
" Voilà. "

Le silence tomba sur la paire pendant presque une minute, chacune perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Cassandra le rompe en demandant :  
"Sœur Léliana, vous êtes certaine de ne pas savoir où il est ? "  
" Oui. " répondit la questionnée.  
"Il ne vous a rien laissé qui pourrait nous indiquer où il est ?" insista Cassandra  
"Non."  
"Vous en êtes vraiment certaine ? Il est le seul à pouvoir arrêter cette guerre stupide et faire retrouver la raison aux Templiers."  
"Eh bien," céda Leliana, "nous nous envoyons toujours des lettres. Mais je ne sais pas où il est."  
"Trouvez-le."ordonna sèchement Cassandra "Il va devoir sauver le monde encore une fois."  
"Et le Champion ?" demanda Leliana  
"Elle va l'aider."

* * *

_Aedan,_

_je ferai court:_

_Cassandra Pentaghast, la chef de l'ordre des Chercheurs, veut que tu deviennes le nouveau Grand Inquisiteur.  
L'Inquisition va être reformée et aura pour tâche d'arrêter la guerre Templiers-Mages ainsi que de stopper l'apparition de toutes ces failles dans le Voile._

_A toi de choisir._

_Ton aimée, _

_Leliana_

* * *

Aedan se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Cathédrale de Val Royeux, siège de la Divine Justinia V et donc de la Chantrie.  
Cassandra lui faisait face, ne sachant quoi doutant pas qu'il savait ce que la Chantrie attendait de lui, elle avait préféré garder le silence depuis son arrivée, un quart d'heure auparavant.

"Vous savez ce que la Divine vous demande ?" finit par demander Cassandra, bien qu'il s'agisse d'avantage d'une affirmation que d'une question.  
"Je sais ce que la Chantrie me veut." répliqua Aedan  
"Et ?"  
"Et j'hésite."  
"Vous seriez prêts à aller contre les ordres de la Chantrie ?" fit Cassandra, incrédule  
"Plus grand-chose ne peut m'impressionner."  
"Pourquoi vous êtes venu alors ?"  
"Pour voir. Et pour vous signalez, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas déjà, que toute cette magie utilisé sur les champs de bataille par les mages ouvre des failles dans le Voile. Faille d'où sortent les démons."  
"Nous le savions déjà."  
"Et vous savez comment les faire disparaître ?"  
"Pas vraiment. Nous savons seulement qu'il faut le faire depuis l'Immatériel."  
"Vous avez vraiment besoin de mon aide ? Je pourrais avoir mon Appel à n'importe quel moment."  
"Thedas a quand même besoin d'un leader, d'une personne forte. De vous."  
"Je vois."

Le silence retomba durant quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Leliana accompagnée d'une autre femme.  
"Bonjour Aedan. Cassandra" les salua l'ancienne barde.  
"Salut. Qui c'est ?" demanda Aedan  
"Marion Hawke." répondit simplement Cassandra.

L'intéressée et Aedan s'examinèrent du regard durant plusieurs secondes.  
"Héros." fit sèchement Hawke  
"Champion" répondit Aedan du même ton

Le silence retomba durant une dizaine de secondes durant lesquelles Cassandra, agitée, battait du pied au sol.  
"Vous n'êtes pas censé faire dix mètres de haut?" demanda encore Marion, l'amusement de sa voie clairement audible.  
"Vous 'êtes pas censée pouvoir cracher des éclairs ?" rétorqua Aedan.  
Les deux eurent un rire.  
"On est décevants pas vrai ?" dit enfin Marion.  
"Exact. Vous savez pourquoi les Chercheurs vous ont faits venir ?"  
"Pour que je sois votre second."  
"Et si je n'accepte pas ?"  
"Je dirigerais l'Inquisition."  
"D'après ce que j'ai entendu de vous vous êtes un véritable aimant à problème. La Divine doit vraiment être désespérée."  
"Parce que vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux?"  
"Facilement."  
"Ca veut donc dire que vous acceptez ?" intervint Cassandra  
"Oui."  
"Très bien, nous allons vous présenter à la Divine et commencer la cérémonie tout de suite."  
"Une cérémonie ?"  
"Un simple la Divine."  
"Ouf." soupira Aedan "J'ai jamais aimé faire de discours."  
"Pourtant tu es extrêmement doué." lui rappela Leliana  
"Et, une fois la cérémonie terminée et que j'aurai reçu l'uniforme de l'Inquisition, je me met en route vers les points forts du conflit. Vous m'avez sans doute prévue des compagnons de voyage."  
"En effet. Un qunari s'est porté volontaire, une mage de val Royaux, la Champion, Leliana et moi-même vous accompagneront."  
"Je demande à, avant toute chose, retourner au Fort Bastel."  
"Et pourquoi donc ?"  
"Je ne part pas sans Oghren."  
"Seulement lui ?"  
"Les autres sont indisponibles."  
"Je vois" fit Marion "pourrais-je en profiter pour chercher certains de mes anciens compagnons aussi ? Je sais que Varric me tuerait s'il n'était pas sur les lieux où l'Histoire se joue."  
"Ca devrait être possible" concéda Cassandra à contrecœurs.

* * *

**NdA: Ce texte n'est probablement pas très bon mais j'ai eu eni d'écrire quelque chose dès que j'ai vu "**_Vous n'êtes pas censé faire dix mètres de haut?"_  
_"Vous 'êtes pas censée pouvoir cracher des éclairs ?"__"On est décevants pas vrai ?" _** sur un forum qui imaginait la rencontre entre le Héros de Ferelden et le Champion de Kirkwall.**

**Prenez le temps d'écrire une petite review; j'accepte toutes les critiques.**


End file.
